


A Home to Go Back To

by virgonnawrite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, bad smut again i'm sorry, dedicated to a friend, donghyuck mention, for sad times, i suck at titling i'm sorry, inspired by a true story that is nothing like this story, johnny mention, lowkey crack if you knew the context, mark lee cameo, slight punishment kink, who does he marry? you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgonnawrite/pseuds/virgonnawrite
Summary: Jaehyun picks up Taeyong from the airport and helps him change his bedsheets.





	A Home to Go Back To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wongyukhey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongyukhey/gifts).



> this one's for you, yukhey.

Taeyong finally got off the plane, exhausted as fuck. He had just flown back from the US to attend an old friend’s wedding. It was a fun trip overall, but now Taeyong just wants to pass out.

 

After getting his luggage, he yawned as he exited the airport. Suddenly, the exhaustion from before completely disappeared as he looked up to see a familiar face scanning through the crowd, with a cardboard that read “Lee Taeyong” in bright neon markers.

 

“Jaehyun!” The guy with the carboard immediately whipped his head towards the source of the voice and lit up when he saw his boyfriend running towards him, dragging his luggage behind him and nearly knocking down every single passerby that was near him.

 

Jaehyun opened his arms and grinned when Taeyong practically jumped into them, letting his suitcase fall onto the floor. Jaehyun giggled as he nuzzled his head into Taeyong’s hair.

 

“I miss you,” he said, his words muffled into his hair.

“I miss you, too,” Taeyong replied, _his_ words muffled into Jaehyun’s chest.

 

After hugging for about another minute, they finally let go and kissed each other. Taeyong sighed happily as he cupped his hands around Jaehyun’s cheeks and felt his body tingle when Jaehyun laughed into his mouth, snaking his hands around Taeyong’s waist. They really missed each other these past two weeks.

 

When they finally broke the kiss, they both looked at each other, Taeyong’s fallen luggage, and back at each other. Then, they burst out laughing.

 

Jaehyung reached down to grab Taeyong’s luggage in one hand and held his boyfriend’s hand in the other. Taeyong beamed up at him and Jaehyun felt a huge swell of warmth in his chest.

 

“Let’s get you home.”

 

***

 

As soon as Taeyong entered the car, he groaned into his seat.

 

“UGH I MISS KOREAN SOIL. BABE, TURN ON THE NATION’S GIRL GROUP I’M FEELING PATRIOTIC TONIGHT.”

 

Jaehyun shook his head, smiling as he plugged his phone into the radio of his car and blasted his SNSD playlist on shuffle. Taeyong moaned in satisfaction.

 

“Ugh YES **YES** that’s what I’m talking about. FUCK.” Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun’s phone and started scrolling through the playlist and made a sound of happiness as he clicked ‘Hoot’.

 

“Yes this is my SHIT. God I’m so glad to be back.” Jaehyun briefly glanced at his boyfriend in concern as he started to exit the airport and head for Taeyong’s apartment.

 

“Uh, couldn’t you have just played Korean songs all the same when you were in the US?”

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “I _wish_. Youngho insisted that we ‘abandon’ our roots at his wedding and ‘live in the moment’. He kept on playing Drake or whatever.”

“You can just play it when he’s not there, you know.”

“Yeah right. As his best man, Youngho made sure to never let me out of his sight, since he needed all the ‘broral support’ he can get.”

“Broral support? I didn’t think Youngho was that kind of person.”

Taeyong shrugged. “Yeah, well. He was hella nervous.”

“Well, I wish I could have been th-” Jaehyun’s words were completely cut off by Taeyong randomly bursting into song.

 

“NEO TTAEMUNE NAE MAEUMEUN GABOT IPGO IJEN NAEGA MASSEO JULKKE,” he belted out, nearly in goddamn tears.

 

Jaehyun sighed in resignation and let Taeyong sing his heart out. He must be _really_ exhausted.

 

***

 

When they reached Taeyong’s apartment, Taeyong had exhausted his throat and now he was nodding off into sleep. Jaehyun resisted the urge to smush him into a big hug and instead placed a soft kiss onto his forehead, causing Taeyong to look up sleepily at him.

 

“We’re here.”

 

Taeyong dazedly looked around before slowly nodding, yawning while rubbing at his eyes to get rid of some of the sleepiness.

 

“Okay. Thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“What? No, I’m not letting you go up alone. You look so exhausted. I don’t want to receive calls from your neighbour telling me that they found my boyfriend passed out in the middle of the staircase ‘disrupting the residential peace’. Again.”

Taeyong groaned. “Okay, okay I get it. You get my stuff then. Thank you. I love you.”

Jaehyun smiled and kissed Taeyong’s hair before heading to the back of his car. “I love you too.”

 

When they reached Taeyong’s apartment, Jaehyun told Taeyong to head straight for bed as he  tried to put some of his stuff away, wanting to help Taeyong as much as possible. Knowing that it’s futile to convince Jaehyun that he didn’t need to, Taeyong simply nodded and said goodnight and left for his room.

 

As Jaehyun checked the fridge to make sure that it was fully stock with fresh ingredients, he heard a sound that sounded like a sob followed by a soft thump. With his heart beating fast, he rushed towards his boyfriend’s room, worried that something had happened to him.

 

When he reached, he saw Taeyong on the floor, arms splayed across his bed as he buried his face into the bare mattress.

 

“Taeyong, what’s wrong? What happened?” Jaehyun said, worry dripping from his voice. Taeyong dramatically looked up at him with a look of pure distress.

 

“I forgot to change my bedsheets before I left.” Jaehyun sighed in relief. He thought it was something serious.

 

“Baby, you scared the shit out of me. I thought something serious happened.”

 

Taeyong hit the mattress with his arms childishly. “It _is_ serious! I want to sleep but I’m so tired to put on the bedhseets but I hate sleeping on a naked mattress.”

 

Jaehyun sighed and reached for Taeyong’s drawers where he knew he kept the bedsheets and pillowcases.

 

“Here, I’ll help, okay? You just sleep on the couch.” From behind him, Taeyong pouted.

“No, I want to help. You’ve already done so much for me.”

“It’s f-”

“Let me help, Jung Jaehyun or I will stay awake for the rest of the night and wake up feeling like shit,” Taeying threatened. Jaehyun sighed once more and nodded as he tossed Taeyong the pillowcases.

 

“Okay, fine. Put these on your pillows. Just make sure that you get proper sleep.”

“Okay. I’m just gonna put on some music so it’s not boring.”

“Yeah okay. Whatever you want.”

 

***

 Once Taeyong and Jaehyun were done changing the bedsheets, they ended up cuddling on Taeyong’s bed, with Taeyong’s head resting on his boyfriend’s chest. “Ddu Du Ddu Du” was playing in the background, but neither bothered to change it.

 

Taeyong fiddled with Jaehyun’s hands and muttered softly, “I don’t want to go to sleep yet.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t feel like it. Want to spend a little longer like this.”

Jaehyun tutted. “Hey, you said if you helped me with putting on the bedsheets, you promised to go to sleep.” Taeyong huffed and cuddled closer into Jaehyun.

 

“Yeah well, I changed my mind.”

“Taeyong.”

 

All of a sudden, Taeyong stopped playing with Jaehyun’s hands as he looked up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“Make me.”

 

Taeyong felt a shudder run down his spine as he saw Jaehyun’s eyes turn darker as he started to speak lower.

 

“Are you sure you know what you’re getting yourself into?”

 

Taeyong smirked. “I don’t know, Jung. You tell me.”

 

In the background, “Ddu Du DDu Du” ended and “Rainism” started to play. And that was all Jaehyun could take before he broke.

 

Leaning down, he caught Taeyong’s lips and kissed him very deeply. He could feel Taeyong’s smirk grow wider under the kiss, no doubt that the latter felt triumphant that he ended up having his way. And Jaehyun refused to just sit there and take that.

 

With their mouths still mashed together, Jaehyun shifted and soon he was on top of Taeyong, his hands finding their way under the latter’s shirt, caressing his stomach as Taeyong writhed in delight from underneath him.

 

Meanwhile, Taeyong’s hands found themselves entangled between Jaehyun’s locks, grabbing them by the fistful. Curious, Taeyong tugged at it slightly and breathed out a laugh when Jaehyun let out a low, throaty groan. Jaehyun immediately pulled away and the look on his face made Taeyong squirm in fear, yet get harder all the same.

 

“That’s it.”

 

Taeyong yelped as Jaehyun lifted his hips, tugging his pants off and ripping his shirt open, not caring if some of the buttons came off. Taeyong sucked in a breath when Jaehyun immediately started sucking on his neck without warning. He tightened his fists around his hair more as he pulled Jaehyun closer to him. Jaehyun stopped kissing his neck briefly to pull away Taeyong’s hands from his head and lifted them above his head.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” he growled as he continued to plant hickeys around Taeyong’s neck and collarbone. Taeyong hissed in pain as Jaehyun sunk his teeth deeper into his skin but Jaehyun can tell from the bulging of his boyfriend’s pants that he didn’t seem to mind.

 

“J-jaehyun,” Taeyong whimpered in a breathy tone. “Kiss… me. O-on the lips. Please.”

 

Jaehyun looked up to face Taeyong as they got stuck in staring contest. Smirking, Jaehyun gave slow, wet kissed all over Taeyong’s face. On his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, the corners of his mouth. Everywhere _except_ his lips. And everytime Taeyong tried to turn his head to catch his kiss, Jaehyun would just back away and shook his head.

 

“That’s your punishment for breaking your promise and thinking you can order me around.” Taeyong glared from underneath him, clearly wrecked.

 

“Just hurry up and fuck me, asshole,” he said through gritted teeth. Since his hands were not free, he used his legs to try and take Jaehyun’s pants off, but Jaehyun simply moved away and clicked his tongue.

 

“Now that’s not a very nice thing to call me when you’re asking me for something. Plus, you didn’t tell me you’re sorry.” Taeyong groaned in annoyance.

 

“Okay, I’m sorry okay! I was bad! I’m sorry for not keeping my promise. Now just _please_ get your dick inside me before I literally explode.”

 

Jaehyun’s eyes sparkled. “Say that again.”

 

Taeyong looked confused. “I’m sorry?” he repeated, uncertain. Jaehyun shook his head. In the background, Rain is still singing.

 

_I’m gonna be a bad boy~_

“That,” Jaehyun said, a hint of excitement playing on his face. Taeyong stared back at him, still confused.

 

“Huh?”

 

_I gotta be a bad boy~_

“What Rain said,” Jaehyun said, excitement slowly starting to bubble up inside him. “Say it.”

 

Taeyong looked at him incredulously, with a slight hint of amusement playing across his lips. “Are you serious?”

 

_I’m gonna be a bad bad boy~_

When it was clear that Jaehyun was _not_ fucking around, Taeyong rolled his eye in resignation as he lifted his head up to whisper into Jaehyun’s ear.

 

“I’ve been a bad boy, now please punish me,” he said through gritted teeth. Jaehyun shuddered as his hair stood up from the stimulation, and he had to hold himself in from nutting right then and there. He turned to face Taeyong, noses brushing against each other.

 

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” he growled.

 

***

 

Mark stood outside his neighbour’s door. He tried to ignore it, but the music was starting to get too loud and all he wanted to do was sleep since he had an early class the next morning. As Mark was about to knock onto Taeyong’s door, he paused when he realized that the song sounded different than how it was supposed to be.

 

“Say it!”

 

_I’m gonna be a bad boy~_

“Yes I am!”

“You are what?”

 

_I gotta be a bad boy~_

“I’m a bad boy!”

“Say it together with him!”

 

_I’m gonna be a bad bad boy~_ /”I’M A FUCKING BAD BAD BOY,”

“FUCK YEAH YOU ARE.”

 

Mark slowly drew his hand away from the door and turned around to leave. He hopes that Donghyuck won’t mind him crashing his place this late at night.

 

***

 

When Taeyong’s alarm rang, Jaehyun immediately switched it off, panting. He then turned to look back at Taeyong, who was breathing just as heavily as him as his skin glowed under the morning sunlight that streamed through his windows.

 

“So much for sleeping,” Jaehyun said, amused. Taeyong grinned.

 

“Yeah, and so much for changing the bedsheets last night.” They both looked below and saw that the bedsheets have come off the mattress. Jaehyun didn’t know whether to be proud or cry that his hard work was for nothing.

 

Jaehyun kissed Taeyong’s forehead before shrugging. “Well, I guess that’s a good thing. I mean we _definitely_ have to change the bedsheets again after… last night.”

 

Taeyong had seemed to finally realize what he had done and groaned and turned his back on Jaehyun, wrapping himself in his blanket.

 

“5 more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> ik i act like a dirty ho but there is still that awkwardness okay there's only so much explicit smut i can write.
> 
> i hope you feel better


End file.
